The Castle of Horrors
by EdenSnake
Summary: When our favorite Tortallan characters are trapped in a castle with a psychotic killer, chaos ensues. Who will survive? Who will meet their grisly doom? (A fic written purely for my own entertainment) Rating for violence and scary humor.
1. Dundunduuuuun!

(A/N: Hey all you Healer's Touch fans, this is just an...odd little story my friend and I wrote. It's meant to be kind of a parody/comedy/horror. I've always wanted to write a story where the characters get killed off...*ominous voice* one...by...one, so here's my chance! Please don't flame me for this, it was written purely for my own entertainment. ^_-  
  
Marianne wishes for me to confirm that she contributed greatly to this project of ours, so I'll say it: Co-written by Kathleen [me, ladyqueenscove] and Marianne [pen name: Annimayo].  
  
Enjoy the odd humor that I entail! I know it's way overexaggerated, but what ISN'T nowadays?  
  
Adios!)  
  
(A masked figure sits at a table, sharpening a butcher knife. He laughs. Evilly.)  
  
(cue creepy music)  
  
Masked figure: Oh, they thought they'd gotten rid of me...but they'll pay! Oh, they'll pay!  
  
(lights flash)  
  
(scene change to Kel, Neal, Tobe, and Loey, walking in hallway)  
  
Kel: Hey, Neal, how're things going with Yuki?  
  
Neal: Errm...they're okay, I guess...  
  
Kel: Wow! Does that mean this is a shameless plot twist so that we'll end up *together*?  
  
Neal: Guess so.  
  
(silence)  
  
Kel: Hmm. Okay.  
  
(silence)  
  
Kel: Wanna make out?  
  
Neal: 'k!  
  
Tobe: (walking behind them) (to Loey) Ugh. That kissin' stuff's plain awful. Who'd wanna do it? (Loey obviously lost in own thoughts) Hullo...Loey?  
  
Loey: Tobe...I love you. Kiss me?  
  
Tobe: Thought you'd never ask!  
  
(enter Messenger)  
  
Messenger: Um...er...excuse me?  
  
(no response)  
  
Messenger: ...Hello...?  
  
(still nothing)  
  
Messenger: HEY! STOP DOING IT LIKE BUNNIES FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME!  
  
(everyone breaks apart, startled, and looks at him)  
  
Messenger: THANK you. (whips out parchment) I bring you a message—a summons, if you will.  
  
All: (exchange glances doubtfully and begin to whisper to one another)  
  
Messenger: Ahem! (they look up) As I was SAYING, I bring a summons from King Jonathan. He is calling a meeting of his Royal Council, and he wants you four in attendance.  
  
Kel: But...why? We're not ON the Council!  
  
Messenger: Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger!  
  
Kel: Hmm...  
  
Messenger: Anyway...  
  
Neal: So where IS this mysterious gathering?  
  
Messenger: I was GETTING there! It's at...  
  
Neal: ...Yes...?  
  
Messenger: You're ruining my dramatic pause!  
  
Neal: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Messenger: The Council is to be held at....  
  
THE CASTLE OF HORRORS!  
  
(dun-dun-duuuuuun)  
  
All: (gasp)  
  
Kel: Wait...why are we gasping? We don't even know what THE CASTLE OF HORRORS (dun-dun-duuuuuun) is!  
  
Neal: 'Cause it sounds better for dramatic effect.  
  
Kel: Ah. I see.  
  
Messenger: May I continue?  
  
Neal: Yeah, sure.  
  
Messenger: All right then. Meet at THE CASTLE OF HORRORS (dun-dun-duuuuun) immediately after the nine-o'-clock hour. DO NOT BE LATE.  
  
All: Okay!  
  
***IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE NINE-O'-CLOCK HOUR***  
  
(Kel, Neal, Tobe, Loey, Cleon, Owen, Dom, Daine, Numair, George, Jon, Raoul, and Buri are all assembled in front of a huge metal door.)  
  
Kel: (to no one in particular) Sure got dark and stormy all of a sudden, didn't it?  
  
Alanna: So, what's the big idea, Jon? Why couldn't we have assembled in our normal meeting area?  
  
Jon: (perplexed) What?! I thought the Council had summoned ME here!  
  
(Alanna, George, and Jon contemplate this for a moment)  
  
Alanna: Anyone else suddenly get the feeling we're in deep shi—  
  
(door creaks ominously open)  
  
All: (stare at doorway)  
  
Numair: So, Daine, want to be the first?  
  
Raoul: Yeah, Buri...you're brave! You go in!  
  
Buri: HEY! Aren't you two supposed to be the big, strong guys around here?  
  
Numair: (sheepish) Well...yeah...but what's six feet going to do against a VAMPIRE? Or...or...a GHOST?  
  
Buri: (rolls eyes) (to Daine) We married wimps. You realize that now, don't you?  
  
Daine: Unfortunately.  
  
All: (stare in silence some more)  
  
Neal: (backs up slightly until behind Dom and Kel)  
  
Owen: (obviously exasperated) Honest to gods! You all are cowards. I'LL go in first.  
  
(he walks in)  
  
(the others timidly follow)  
  
(door clangs shut behind them)  
  
Neal: (bringing up rear) (looks at door) Well, THAT was predictable.  
  
(suddenly, all candles blow out)  
  
(voice-over sounds from ceiling)  
  
Voice: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls...welcome to...THE CASTLE OF HORRORS! (dun-dun-duuuuun)  
  
Cleon: Gre-eat. It's going to be a long night.  
  
(A/N: So....any guesses who's going to get killed off first? I know, I know! ^_^ Review! Even if it's a negative review! Review anyway!) 


	2. The chandelier incident

(A/N: Okay, I'm actually typing this up at school during my lunch period...the things I do for you guys...  
  
I forgot to mention in the first chapter: Alanna's present in the plot line too. I figured you guys realized this, as she has some dialogue, but you never know.  
  
Also—if you're a fan of one of the characters I kill off [muahaha], just know that, I, too, love Tammy's characters. Most of them, anyway. So don't flame me if you're a RABID OWEN FANGIRL [*coughs in general direction of CERTAIN PEOPLE*] and I decide to, say, disembowel the cute little guy with a pool cue. Which I may.  
  
You guys may notice there's a blatant reference to "Sandry's Book" in here. Sorry, couldn't resist.  
  
I actually haven't cleared this chapter yet with my co-writer, Marianne [annimayo], so this may undergo some renovations eventually. Just as a warning.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--LQ)  
  
(lights have just been extinguished)  
  
(SFX: sounds of pandemonium, screaming, various whimpering noises)  
  
Raoul: Eek! Buri! Hold me.  
  
Dom: Ack, Raoul, get OFF! I'm NOT BURI!  
  
Raoul: Eek! Dom! Hold me.  
  
Dom: Eurrgh...  
  
Kel: OW! Whoever that was, that was MY CHEST!  
  
Neal: Oh....gee...sorry, Kel...heh...  
  
Jon: I'm afraid of the dark...it reminds me of the time when I was trapped in a room with only threads for comfort, and my dead parents were reeking of smallpox down the hall!  
  
Alanna: Erm, Jon, I think you're mixing up plot lines.  
  
Jon: Oh...yeah...  
  
Daine: Numair! Come OUT of that corner, STOP whimpering, and light some candles with that Gift of yours!  
  
Numair: (whimpers)  
  
Daine: (growls in frustration) (mutters) Big baby.  
  
(pandemonium continues)  
  
(meanwhile...)  
  
Cleon: (stumbling around) Guys? I'm going to go try and find some candles or something...I'll be right back...  
  
(walks blindly down adjoining hallway)  
  
(feels along wall)  
  
(attempts to walk through closed door)  
  
Cleon: Ow! Oops.  
  
(opens door first)  
  
(camera pans room. Unlike in main entryway, the candles are lit dimly. They illuminate a beautiful crystal chandelier, obviously the centerpiece of the room. Creepy portraits line the walls.)  
  
Cleon: (calls) Guys? The lights are on in here...oh...wow...shiny...(transfixed by chandelier's glittery quality)  
  
(SFX: cracking sound from ceiling)  
  
(zoom in on Cleon)  
  
Cleon: (eyes widen) Holy shi—  
  
(back to main hallway)  
  
(chaos is STILL reigning)  
  
George: You know, Alanna...it's awfully dark in here...pretty good place for a little—  
  
Alanna: Not NOW, George, you idiot.  
  
George: Damn!  
  
Owen: Hey, you guys...  
  
(noise continues)  
  
Owen: (raises voice slightly) GUYS!  
  
(noise STILL continues)  
  
Owen: (roars) YOU GUYS! QUIET FOR A SECOND!  
  
(silence)  
  
Owen: That's better.  
  
(sound of flint striking steel)  
  
(candle illuminates Owen's face)  
  
Owen: I found a candle!  
  
Neal: No, really?  
  
Owen: (glares)  
  
Tobe: (attention caught by writing on wall) Hey...wha's that?  
  
(zoom in on writing on wall)  
  
Neal: Wow, that sure looks suspiciously like blood!  
  
Alanna: Right you are.  
  
Neal: Huh. Wonder what significance that'll have on the later plot?  
  
Alanna: Probably quite a bit.  
  
Kel: HUSH, you two! (reads aloud): My dear friends...  
  
I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far at the CASTLE OF HORRORS (dun-dun- duuuun). But the fun is just beginning, my dears!  
  
The object of the night is to survive whilst completing a quest, of sorts. Scattered throughout the house are various clues to my identity. Find all of them, and you'll be spared. Don't, and, well...  
  
You will have partners initially, but when—if, I mean—your partner winds up "incapacitated", you're on your own!  
  
Kel: (steps back) What kind of sick freak are we dealing with here?!  
  
Dom: Obviously one in gross need of entertainment, if we're to be his little playthings.  
  
All: (shudder at Dom's choice of words)  
  
Dom: What?  
  
Kel: (leans forward to gingerly touch writing on quote) Hey...it's still wet...  
  
All: (cast stricken glances around)  
  
Owen: Hey...anyone seen Cleon?  
  
(effect of words hits home)  
  
Kel: Holy crap.  
  
Neal: (yells) CLEON! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BIG DOLT?!  
  
Kel: Shall we split up and search?  
  
All: Sounds good.  
  
All: (roam around room, calling "Cleon! CLEON!")  
  
Owen: You guys...it looks like there's a light coming from over there...(waves Kel, Neal, and Dom over)  
  
Neal: (gingerly opens door)  
  
(Kel, Neal, Dom, and Owen gasp)  
  
(camera pans the same room Cleon was in earlier...the only change is the chandelier is gone from the ceiling. It is now shattered on the floor, with Cleon pinned under it, head lolling.)  
  
(blood seeps toward doorway)  
  
Kel: CLEON! NOOOOOO!  
  
Neal: (shocked at Cleon's grisly end)  
  
Kel: (sobbing) (says softly) He always did like shiny things...  
  
All: (appear in doorway behind Kel)  
  
Loey: Gods above...  
  
Tobe: (draws Loey closer protectively)  
  
(The rest have various stages of anguish or shock on their faces)  
  
Alanna: (clears throat) So...I guess that's what he meant when he said "incapacitated".  
  
(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, Cleon-lovers...DON'T KILL ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THE GREMLINS MADE ME DO IT!  
  
*cough* Anyway.  
  
Review!) 


	3. Odd Man Out

(It's 11 o' clock at night, I have nothing to do, and I'm in a sadistic mood. We all know what that means!!!  
  
CASTLE OF HORRORS, CHAPTER THREE!  
  
**evil laugh**  
  
Yes, I know the characters're OOC. It's just a product of my insanity, guys! Don't take the fic seriously. ^_^  
  
Enjoy!)  
  
(group is reassembled in main hallway. The general mood is one of tension and suspense, but also one of fear. The group is stuck rather close together, and the unfortunate ones on the outside of the mob look terrified.)  
  
Owen: (breaks silence) So...aren't we supposed to break into teams or something? (wanders a little way away from group)  
  
Neal: Are you insane? The more separated we are, the easier it is to pick us off!  
  
Dom: Yeah, I'm staying with the group, thank you very much.  
  
Tobe: But don' y'think that he—she—it'll get mad if we don't?  
  
Alanna: Oh, come on! It's not like it's watching our every move from hidey- holes in the portraits!  
  
(camera zooms in on portraits' eyes. They move back and forth suspiciously)  
  
Voice from ceiling: Actually...  
  
Jon: Damn it, Alanna, look what you did.  
  
Alanna: Soooorry!  
  
Mysterious voice: If you do not comply with the rules of the game, I will be MOST displeased. And believe me, my dear friends, you will NOT like me when I am displeased.  
  
Buri: It's not as if we like you anywa—  
  
Raoul: (slaps meaty hand over...er...half of Buri's face)  
  
Buri: Nnghmph!  
  
Raoul: Shut UP, Buri. Do you want to be alive in the morning, or not?  
  
Buri: (pries hand off) It's probable that we're all going to be dead by dawn anyhow.  
  
Raoul: Well exCUSE me for not wanting you to be the first one killed!  
  
Buri: Second one killed.  
  
Raoul: WHATEVER!  
  
Voice from ceiling: Ahem. Are you through?  
  
Raoul and Buri: Yeah, sure.  
  
Voice: Now, break into partners, before I do it FOR you!  
  
Tobe: (grabs Loey's hand) We're partners!  
  
Numair: (cowers behind Daine)  
  
Daine: (sigh) We're partners.  
  
George and Alanna: Partners!  
  
Buri and Raoul: Same here!  
  
Jon: Hey, wait a second! I'm the only character left from the Song of the Lioness quartet! Who's going to be MY partner?  
  
Raoul: (shrugs) Dunno.  
  
Jon: (whines) But I neeeeed a partner!  
  
Alanna: That's nice.  
  
Jon: (pouts)  
  
Dom and Neal: I call Kel! (glare at each other)  
  
Neal: She's MY best friend...  
  
Dom: But she's MY love interest!  
  
Neal: No she's not! She made out with me in the first chapter!  
  
Dom: You can't just succumb to the author's will like that! In the ACTUAL BOOK, dimwit, I'M her love interest!  
  
Neal: But in THIS plot, I'm her best friend, AND her temporary love interest! SO I WIN! (does victory dance)  
  
Dom: (forcibly halts Neal's victory dance) Now listen up, you pompous little GIT...  
  
Kel: HEY! Both of you, shut up!  
  
Neal and Dom: (look up at Kel)  
  
Kel: Since I'M the woman in question, I should choose!  
  
Neal: So who's it gonna be, then?  
  
Kel: I choose...  
  
(dramatic pause)  
  
Kel: Hmmm....(looks around outskirts of room)  
  
(dramatic pause)  
  
Kel: OWEN!  
  
Owen: JOLLY!  
  
Dom and Neal: WHAT?!  
  
Neal: But—but—KEL!  
  
Kel: See, now I don't have to risk my best friend OR my love interest being mad at me!  
  
Neal: But I thought I was your love interest!  
  
Kel: Face it, Neal, the only reason I made out with you was because that was the author's chaotic Kel/Neal fantasies manifesting themselves in the plot. There's nothing REAL between us.  
  
Neal: Curse you, author's chaotic Kel/Neal fantasies! CURSE YOOOOU!  
  
Dom: But Kel, if you're with Owen, who will WE be with?  
  
Kel: Each other, of course!  
  
Neal and Dom: (whine)  
  
Neal: I don't want to be with that over-muscled, idiotic...boy!  
  
Dom: Well, like I would want to be YOUR partner. You're just a pompous, stubborn git who doesn't deserve the shield of a knight!  
  
Neal: At least I HAVE a shield.  
  
Dom: Oh, THAT was original. Great comeback, Meathead, from the man who gets ALLLLL the girls I've ever wanted.  
  
Neal: So what? You got my best friend!  
  
Dom: Well, what about Adriana? You knew I loved her, and YOU SEDUCED HER! What kind of cousin are you?  
  
Neal: DOM! WE WERE SIX!  
  
Dom: So, I guess a little thing called FAMILY LOYALTY means nothing to you!  
  
Kel: See, guys, this way you can learn to work out your problems together!  
  
Owen: Yeah, like that's going to happen.  
  
Kel: It's also fun to watch them kill each other.  
  
Owen: JOLLY!  
  
Kel and Owen: (grab conveniently placed popcorn bowl from nearby coffee table as Neal and Dom argue)  
  
Jon: Hey! (Everyone ignores)  
  
Jon: HEY! (Still no reply)  
  
Jon: I'M YOUR KING, DAMN IT! I ROYALLY ORDER YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO ME! (Everyone looks up, seeming disinterested)  
  
Raoul: What do you want now, Jon?  
  
Jon: Hello? YOU are all partnered up. And I am not. What's wrong with this picture?  
  
Buri: (looks around) Well, other than the fact that Dom and Neal are together, not much...why do you ask?  
  
Jon: I CAN'T BE THE ODD ONE OUT! I'LL BE THE FIRST ONE KILLED!  
  
Alanna: Nooot necessarily. And besides, we're probably all gonna be dead in the morning, anyway. What's it going to matter who's killed third, or seventh, or twenty-sixth?  
  
George: There's only fourteen of us, m'dear.  
  
Kel: Thirteen, actually, Baron.  
  
George: Oh yeah, that Cleon kid got killed. Damn, I keep forgetting about him.  
  
Neal: Don't worry, most people do.  
  
Jon: It's still not fair.  
  
Kel: I know! I mean, he was a semi-important character! He was the comic relief, for gods' sakes! But still no one remembers him!  
  
Jon: I meant the fact that I, King Jonathan the Great, Mighty, and Fierce, have no partner!  
  
Kel: Oh...  
  
Alanna: But I thought your nickname was "the Cowardly"...  
  
Jon: Not helping.  
  
Alanna: Sorry.  
  
Voice from ceiling: WHY DO YOU STALL?!  
  
Neal: The "Great, Fierce, and Mighty" King was whining because he doesn't have a partner.  
  
Voice: SO?!  
  
Neal: That's what we said.  
  
Jon: It's NOT FAIR! I NEED A PARTNER!  
  
Voice: Fine, then. You sit on that green chair, there, while the others go explore the CASTLE OF HORRORS (dun-dun-duuuuun). I suppose you can have a break this round.  
  
Jon: Yay! (prances over to two chairs)  
  
Voice: NO, you idiot! THAT'S THE RED CHAIR!  
  
Jon: (singing an "I'm not going to get killed" song) La di da....I'm not gonna get kiiiillled...la di da...(plops down happily on red chair)  
  
(SFX: sound of cracking wood)  
  
Jon: What was that?  
  
(chair crashes through floor)  
  
Jon: AHHHHHH! (pitches out of chair as it falls)  
  
(SFX: crashing sound below in cellar)  
  
Alanna: (runs over to hole) (calls) Jon? YOU OKAY?!  
  
(no response)  
  
Alanna: Oh, crap.  
  
Dom: (shines candle over hole) (wishes he hadn't)  
  
(Camera zooms in to flagstone floor of cellar. Jon's broken body lies prostrate on the floor, partially squashed by huge red armchair. It was the combination of the floor and the armchair that did him in. A huge rat already sits on his shoulder, tugging at one of his ears.)  
  
All: (one by one turns their heads up to glare at ceiling)  
  
Voice: Er...that wasn't my fault that time...  
  
All: (still glaring)  
  
Voice: (defensively) YOU HEARD ME! I SAID TO SIT IN THE GREEN CHAIR! DAINE WAS GOING TO SIT IN THE RED CHAIR LATER!  
  
Daine: Huh?!  
  
Voice: I mean...  
  
Alanna: (shakes head sadly) Poor Jon...he never did learn to listen...  
  
(everyone silent, looking at hole)  
  
Voice: Well, at least we have an even number now! On with the game!  
  
Numair: You're SICK, you know that?! SICK!  
  
Voice: It's a gift.  
  
(A/N: Wow. I rewrote that chapter like 50 times, because my computer kept freezing...stupid computer...stupid me for not saving...  
  
Like? Dislike?  
  
Don't kill me for killing Jon!  
  
Review!  
  
And go read Healer's Touch.  
  
I love you guys too. ^_^) 


	4. Mysterious Footprints and PowerTools

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't updated this in a while...too busy with Healer's Touch, I guess. Or not updating Healer's Touch. I'm such a bad updater. Update- er? Ahh, whatever. -  
  
I'm glad you guys liked Jon dying. This chapter, I sort of got a little overimaginative with modern objects, heh... So, the various tools for dismemberment of our favorite Tammy characters may be unfamiliar to the victims themselves, but I'm taking creative license. Plus, this story is screwy as it is; I might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. (HP reference there...I'm a little hyper at the moment...)  
  
Have fun! (It's longer than usual, for once. )  
  
**--LQ**  
  
(The group is still gathered around the gaping hole now in the floor of the main room. Their expressions range from disbelieving to angry to grieving.)  
  
Alanna: I still...can't believe he's gone. All those years of hard work, only to be squashed by an armchair.  
  
George: (consolingly) At least it's a pretty armchair, right? Not one of those really tacky plaid ones you see sometimes.  
  
Alanna: (uneasy stare)  
  
George: What?  
  
Alanna: Nothing...  
  
George: (defensively) Hey, if I were going to be hideously murdered by a piece of furniture, _I'd _at least want it to be tasteful!  
  
Alanna: (still uneasily staring)  
  
Voice: I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but aren't you all supposed to be exploring the castle?  
  
Numair: We're sort of _grieving_ here, if you hadn't noticed!  
  
Voice: Excuse me?  
  
Numair: Our king—our close friend—just got crushed by an _armchair_, no less! Don't you think that gives us license for a little peace and _quiet_?  
  
Voice: If I were you, _sir_, I'd watch who I was talking to.  
  
Numair: What are you going to do? You're just a VOICE!  
  
Daine: (beginning to look slightly worried) Numair—remember, it's not really just a voice—it's more of like a murderer-type-person...  
  
Numair: (understanding dawns) Oh—OH. Oh. Um... (looks uncomfortable and slightly scared) I really didn't mean it, Mr. Killer Mysterious Voice sir...heh...  
  
Voice: Just watch yourself, mage, because you've crossed into my _bad side_.  
  
Daine: (looking more than slightly worried now)  
  
Dom: Guys? Maybe we should do what it says—you know, start exploring...  
  
Neal: I still say we should stick together. It'd be harder to pick us off.  
  
Voice: Actually, Sir Queenscove, I'd still find it quite easy to kill you all one by one. Would you like a demonstration?  
  
Neal: (pales) Um—no, no, that's all right. We'll go.  
  
Voice: That's what I thought. Now, children (addresses group), have fun exploring the CASTLE OF HORRORS (dun-dun-duuuuun)...if you dare...(wicked laugh) Bwa bwa bwa bwa bwa!  
  
All: (stare up at ceiling)  
  
Buri: Um, that wicked laugh was kind of lame.  
  
Raoul: Yeah...not really all that fear-inspiring.  
  
Voice: YES IT WAS! IT WAS SPINE-TINGLING! SPINE-TINGLING, I SAY!  
  
All: (still staring)  
  
Voice: (tiredly) Oh, go explore already.  
  
All: (look for their partners)  
  
Dom: (sighs) (goes to stand next to Neal) I still can't believe I'm stuck with you, Meathead.  
  
Neal: Well I still can't believe I'm stuck with such a—  
  
Kel: (interrupts) Can one of you guys come help me look for Owen? I don't see him...  
  
Dom: I'm obviously better equipped for this job, Queenscove. Step aside.  
  
Neal: I don't THINK so, soldier-boy! I'LL help you, Kel!  
  
Kel: I don't care which one of you helps me, I just want to find my partner! (walks past two cousins) (yells) OWEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Neal/Dom: (brief shoving match to see who follows Kel) (give up) (both follow Kel, pushing each other on the way there)  
  
Kel: O-Owen? (wanders alone down dark adjoining hallway) Owen? OWEN?!  
  
Neal: (catches up to Kel) Kel, you shouldn't be doing this alone...remember what happened to Cleon?  
  
Kel: (eyes widen) Oh—(curses) OWEN! (whips around to Neal) What if he—where—we have GOT to find him! (yells louder, if possible) OWEN!!!!  
  
Dom: (goes to front, standing protectively) I'll go first, guys. You two need protection.  
  
Neal: (sputters indignantly)  
  
Kel: (draws herself up) Excuse me?!  
  
Dom: (stammers) I just meant because—you're—you know—  
  
Kel: Because I'm a WHAT, Dom? A girl?! I thought YOU of all people would understand me!  
  
Dom: I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to show you—  
  
Kel: What an idiot you are?  
  
Neal: (steps back and watches argument) (leans against wall contentedly) Ahh...my best friend and her love interest fighting...bliss.  
  
Dom: (starting to get irritated) Kel, if you just wouldn't take anything so SERIOUSLY—  
  
Kel: And now you're CRITICIZING me?!  
  
Voice from down hall: KEL! KEL!  
  
Kel: (jerks up) Owen?  
  
Owen: (runs down hall from direction of main room) THERE you are, Kel! Jolly! I couldn't find you—I thought—  
  
Kel: (sighs in relief) Thank the gods! I thought you'd ended up like Cleon!  
  
Owen: No, no, just exploring a bit off the main room. Have you seen these old corridors? They could go on forever! It's jolly!  
  
Kel: Er, Owen, we're in the CASTLE OF HORRORS (dun-dun-duuuuun), remember? We're not supposed to enjoy it!  
  
Owen: (shrugs) I figure, if we're going to be stuck in here, we might as well make the best of it!  
  
Neal: (shakes head disbelievingly) Crazy little man...  
  
Owen: (nods happily, having not taken in a word Neal has said)  
  
Kel: So...should we start off?  
  
Dom: (heaves a sigh) If we must. Come on, Meathead. Let's go see what's up the stairs.  
  
Kel: (turns to Owen) D'you want to go see the rooms down the hall?  
  
Owen: Sounds jolly!  
  
(they walk down hallway)  
  
Owen: Woah...what is this? (he squats, examining a patch on floor)  
  
Kel: (turns back) Owen?  
  
Owen: You go on ahead, Kel...I just want to see what this is. I'll catch up with you in a minute.  
  
Kel: Fine...(wanders down hallway for a while) (turns down several corridors) (suddenly swivels around, disoriented; there are a maze of possible hallways she could have come from. She is lost. Poor child.) Wait—where am I? (starts to panic) Owen? OWEN?! ANYBODY?!  
  
(no answer)  
  
Kel: Help...  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
(Raoul and Buri are walking through a dark corridor, examining the portraits on the walls.)  
  
Raoul: (cowering behind Buri) Buri, this place is really scary...  
  
Buri: (rolls eyes) Come on, Raoul. We can protect ourselves.  
  
(noise behind them)  
  
Buri: (whips around) Who's there?!  
  
(silence)  
  
Raoul: (whimpers)  
  
Buri: Shut UP, Raoul! (directed at room) Show yourself!  
  
(silence)  
  
Buri: (breathing hard) Probably—probably just a mouse...  
  
Raoul: (squeaks) A MOUSE?! Buri, mice don't make those noises—  
  
Buri: (whirls on him) Raoul, shut UP!  
  
(noise again)  
  
Buri: What IS that?  
  
Raoul: It—it's coming from that room—but let's go back, Buri, I don't want to—  
  
Buri: Shh!  
  
(they edge closer, Buri towing Raoul)  
  
Buri: (reach to open the door)  
  
(Suddenly, they hear a scream from the direction of the main hallway. They both whirl and sprint toward the direction of the sound, leaving the door untouched.)  
  
FIVE MINUTES EARLIER  
  
(Numair and Daine are walking through yet another corridor.)  
  
Daine: (points) Let's go down those stairs, shall we?  
  
Numair: (unintelligible noise)  
  
Daine: Oh, don't be a baby. You're the most powerful mage in Tortall! How can you be scared of the DARK?!  
  
Numair: I—I just am, okay?  
  
Daine: (sighs) Come on.  
  
(They walk down the stairs)  
  
(The two find themselves in a stone room slightly beneath the rest of the house. There are several black stains on the floor, and in one corner is a cabinet-like structure.)  
  
Daine: Where—where are we?  
  
Numair: I'm—not sure...(edges away from Daine, wanderin toward cabinet)  
  
Daine: What are you _doing_?!  
  
Numair: I just want to see...(opens cabinet) (gasps)  
  
Daine: (panicked) Numair?!  
  
Numair: (awestruck) Look at these, magelet! They must be some sort of...ancient artifact!  
  
Daine: (edges closer) What does that say? Pow-er-tool? I don't understand...  
  
Numair: They have such quality about them! I wonder how they operate...(he pokes and prods, while Daine kneels to examine markings on floor)  
  
Daine: (sharp intake of breath) NUMAIR!  
  
Numair: (distracted) Hmm?  
  
Daine: These—these aren't just markings. They're _footprints_. Leading to— (her gaze travels to behind cabinet) Numair! GET AWAY FROM THERE!  
  
(Whirring noise)  
  
(Powertools begin to operate; drills begin to spin, )  
  
Numair: Wha--?  
  
(creaking noise)  
  
(cabinet tips over, pinning Numair underneath.)  
  
(tools fall)  
  
Numair: (screams)  
  
(grinding noise)  
  
(blood splatters)  
  
(sudden silence)  
  
Daine: Nu—Numair?  
  
(silence)  
  
Daine: NUMAIR! NOOOO!  
  
(sound of running feet)  
  
Raoul and Buri: (burst in) Daine! What—  
  
Buri: (gasps at sight of various limbs scattered on floor)  
  
Raoul: (faints against Buri)  
  
Buri: (staggers)  
  
Alanna, George, Dom, Neal: (arrive)  
  
Alanna: (eyes wide) No, no...not Numair too...  
  
The plot: (thickens)

**A/N:** Haha, I liked that very last bit. I know, I know, they didn't have Power Tools back in 457 H.E., but...PowerTools are the best method, in my opinion, of demise.   
  
Review! Make the nice author do a happy dance!

By the way--any idea of who the killer is yet? -  
  
**--LQ**


End file.
